Frostentome Transcripts
' The Frostentome', apart from being one of Mephiles Sol’s False Artefacts, is a collection of both Mephiles and Ares Intempium’s journal entries, notes, and observations. Most notable are their experiment logs on the Well of Life, Necromancy, and Divination. Much of the transcript that was copied by Darkauro where entries before Mephiles became a god, with some also being added by Mephiles as he recompiled his research back into the Frostentome. Artefacts My service to Fer granted me access and/or possession of many artefacts from the days of the Zarosian Empire. I best keep a record of them should he requisition them back to the archives in Uzer. – M He typically gets the stuff I no longer need for my study, though he does get some fantastic pieces of combat gear before me. Then again, he's more of a warrior than me. – Ares Wightgrasp Wightgrasp is an ancient staff that was crafted by one of the first Necromancers in the order: a vampire named Sephirot. Apparently it was called the Branch of Sephirot for decades afterwards, until Fer relinquished it to my predecessors. I continue to wield it as my badge of office as Immortae Dux. It is a surprisingly far superior staff than the one I was granted, both in magical potency and its ability to smash skulls. How it has survived over six millennia eludes me. Perhaps I need to upgrade my own staff... – Ares Simple: It was made the same way that the original armies of the empire had their equipment manufactured. Sliske was not just a trickster, but the finest artisan the Mahjarrat ever spawned. Sephirot simply emulated the technique. –M My experiments with the well have transmuted Wightgrasp several times: Mainly from decaying wood to a hybrid between crystal and granite. It channels my power like nothing else I have known, and offers the same pliability to all known manipulated forms of divinity. I can also sever any magical link with it: Brilliant for when I need to dispose of rebellious experiments. – M '' Barrows Imitation Armor Sliske’s artisan hands shaped the armies of the old empire, and he continued to express himself with the Barrows. Now with my master’s help, we have managed to emulate his enchantments and strengthening methods. As so not to waste time with crude smiths to forge me an inferior template, I have salvaged the Gorgonite equipment upon me when I perished. The chainmail was almost useless, apart from scraps and the left arm, so it became a brassard. It is very flexible for a construct of metal, and lets me flow my magic without risk of self-harm. ''Gorgonite? A material from Daemonheim, I assume. It could be interesting to study some samples. – Ares I dare not wear that atrocious set any more: I feel sick thinking why he made me wield such a revealing combat set during my enslavement! But I dare not destroy it: It does still contain secrets I want to know about. -M Had the set locked away within the South Ardounge Bank by Hubris. Deposit Box 7. – M Cartouche of the Imperial Senate Ares gave me this as a gift after the Incident at the Dig Site outside Varrock. The library refers them to be the equivalent of a kingdom’s Royal Seal, used by the Senate to sign in legislature in the absence of the Empty Lord. They were also enchanted to lock the doors of the Senate chambers during a moment of crisis. I found a few of them after we cleaned up the pit. Sorry my friend, but Fer asked me to treat it so we could track you via comorb. I don’t know why, though. – Ares And it’s gone. If he asks, say Mars snatch'ed it off me. – M '' Sacred Metal Fragments Pieces of Guthix’s divinity that became infused with the ore beneath the Lumbridge forests. I can’t seem to extract the power within them: the process of infusion is irreversible. They are also greatly resistant to smithwork. Ares has had little progress with them, though I just think Fer has him on other lines of inquiry towards the Final Experiment. ''Perhaps this metal is only for the gods to manipulate. Then again, all magic is similar at the core, divine or not. I might just know the trick for this... - Ares I can debunk this. My ascension has had little effect on them. Divine Metal may only be shaped by those assigned to wield divinity by the Elders, or maybe only by the deceased? Anyways, they have been transferred to the vault on Asylum. –M Sample G-1 & 2: Core Extract from Guthix The God of Balance’s demise may have brought unwanted individuals to Gielinor, but it did grant many more insights into all their power. The two extracts I have are from the torso and head respectfully, but upon examination they are equally useless. They are nothing more than plain stone now, with his power lost to the Anima Mundi. Still, they reinforce my Theory of Divine Entropy. Amendment: Submerging them in acidic solutions released an unknown gas that reacts to the Well’s water. I suspect traces of divinity have been locked away in a Sacred Metal alloy within. –M '' Divine Tears The crystallised shards of Guthix’s aeons of divinity where (literally) a godsend for prolonging my lifespan. They have the ability to imbue a living or half-life being with a fraction of Guthix’s power, allow them to prolong their life or enhance their power. But their true potential lies when purified by the Well of Life, triplicating the latter’s power, but also reducing the need for increasing dosages. It has also allowed me to delve into the mechanics of divinity itself and how such power interacts with our reality. ''He dares to tamper with Fer’s gifts now?! Prolonging him with the well was permitted, but abusing Guthix’s power is a step too far. I cannot allow this. – Ares How ironic that he condemns me for tampering with life itself: Especially since his has driven me to experiment for my own continued existence! His inference will not stop me, and my work has borne fruit. I have greatly increased my personal affinity to all magic, along with my physical condition. Observations on samples of these shards have also allowed me insight into the mechanics of what I call “Divine Entropy”. –M I have allocated several of the larger shards to my works with the Canifis Gorgavores. They are starting to cannibalise flesh instead of stone because of it. They still pail in the shadow of the Nihil, but that will change with time. –M It appears these tears also contain a portion of Guthix’s spirit, as they can act spontaneously. I suspect this is happening because his tattered “soul” is struggling to hold itself onto the tears and spontaneously giving bouts of willpower. The effects are random, but only in the presence of certain plant and animal life, across periods of days and weeks. Exposure to sentients remains unchanged. -M Completed Projects Study of the Well of Life and the Waters of Life appears the page has been sown in replacement of an older, absent one. - Darkauro ' The Elder Artefacts. There are apparently 12 of these unique objects in our universe, which were used by the “Elder Gods” to shape all the worlds we know. They are what the gods fight over, as they grant immense divinity to the wielder. But I propose a radical revision to this notion. There are 13. The Well of Life. This small passage, burrowed near the coast of East Ardounge, bestows a power that no mortal or natural magic could do. It can give life to anything it touches, and when willed, gives the power the wielder desires. At first, amateur alchemists used it to fuse life together. There results where, limited, in a sense. They could not control their creations and one soon raged rampant. Ares and I exiled it after a brief ‘chat’. The first samples where used on myself, which turned my rotting skin and flesh alive again for the briefest of moments. Pumps and a tank allowed constant pumping of it into my system. It hurts at first, as everything floods back to you in an intense surge of body-wide ‘pins and needles’. But then I was as close to living again as I would ever be. Only Fer’s spell restrained me. But it wore off. The Water becomes impure, decaying into mortal energies and elements over time. As one uses it more, the effects lessen, and becomes addictive. You crave more of it, because the pain of sustaining life is lesser then the pain of losing it. With Guthix’s demise came his tears, and the tears as the Anima Mundi wept onto the surface. These small, green crystals, when combined with the energy harvested from the new art of ‘Divination’, unlocked the Water’s full potential. It relieves the addiction effect, along with dramatically increasing the rejuvenation properties. They have to be mixed directly into the Well itself to be efficient: The majority of the power is lost in isolated samples. With this, I birthed a new race of undead: The Necroviles. But also, I rose my own power. I would need it to defeat Fer and his plans to “Destroy Death itself”. I could bend magic like no mortal could, achieving feats that only the higher races could achieve. Even feats the Majharrat achieved over the Aeons where within my reach, with time and effort. In time, I questioned how this was possible. My Theory of Divine Entropy became the backbone, but I wanted to know the source of the Water itself, as it constantly replenished itself, and what it had done down in the depths. A small probe was sent down, equipped with the abilities to detect life and divinity. Days passed, and it eventually returned though the currents. Almost torn asunder, it gave me the results: There were five unique lifeforms below, and the divinity charm broke all scales. I came to realize the truth: The Elder Gods did exist, and were down below me in the earth, beyond mortal reach. The water has made contact with them, passing their power onto it and therefore onto me. The Elder Gods, either though design or accident, had made a new Elder Artefact. I cannot compare its power to the others, as I only have brief accounts from old books and dead minds. But the power to create life is something only two other beings in history that been observed to do so: Zaros and Guthix. They are the strongest known to exist in all of history. I must now protect this power. The gods fight above for the current artefacts, concerned for only their raw power. Should they learn they could wield the power over Life itself…? Gielinor would not survive such warfare. But to defend, I need to rival them in power. The Well can’t grant me this alone, but can contribute the majority to it. The Paradigm harvest the rest I will need now. I will conduct the ritual away from this world, to lure any suspicion away. The desolate wastes of Freneskae will do. ''This is madness. We have to end him now, before it is too late! – Ares This is my last entry as a mortal. I ascend now. -M The Theory of Divine Entropy – 13 Novtumber, Year 0 of the Sixth Age I have studied the effects of the various quantums of divinity that have germinated across Gielinor following Guthix’s death, and have observed a series of interesting mechanics of how they operate. Though this, I have conceived the Theory of Divine Entropy. I call it such as it disobeys most other accepted laws of physics (and even the theoretical “quantum mechanics” that some wizards preach), and tends to either mirror or have the reverse of how traditional entropy and thermodynamics works. The Theory of Divine Entropy can be broken into five identifiable laws of how all forms of divine power must operate within reality: *'Divine energy cannot be created: It either can be condensed or divided, or collapse into a non-divine energy and/or matter. ' **Divine energy can be condensed into greater forms, shown by the power levels of the various divination rifts across the planet, while the Anima Mundi can divide it down into a single, baseline state that keeps the planet alive. Anima can also be converted in forms of energy and matter we know in our reality, but the process is irreversible. Because of this, I cannot conceive of any logical source of divinity, even when factoring in the existence of “Elder Gods” in Zaros’ senate dictations. Ironically, this should make sense as divinity is something that should not be definable by anyone or anything: it is, what it is. **''Amendment: Sacred Metal Fragments and Divine Shards may be tangible, but their mass is devised from the ratio of power contained and their dimensions, and do decay back into an energy state either from time or willpower. I consider them to be a “Wave-Particle Duality”: an in-between state of divinity and our “mortal” materials. A possible building block of our universe? '' *'Divine Energy will eventually decay into lesser forms over the passage of time, but not into non-divine energy or matter. ' **Simulating vast passages of time in a contained environment of Divine Energy and natural materials, such as dirt, sand, and water have always resulted in divine energy decaying from concentrated forms into a state, unlike a miniaturized Anima Mundi. However the mass of the materials had not changed, therefore they can’t spontaneous decay into the building blocks of everything without a “push”. We don’t perceive this outside simulated conditions because the process can take thousands of years according to my estimates. *'''Divine Energy can ignore the laws of Physics if it would impede the will of the user. **Divine Energy is unpredictable, as it can ignore the laws of physics if needed to complete its goals. The main example of this is how it can create energy from nothing, in violation of the law of conservation of energy. It all depends on how it is willed by the wielder. It is impossible to quantify in mathematics because of this quality. **''Amendment: Divine energy can impede itself. This explains how Zamorak and Saradomin could not just bend the laws of space to strike each other in Lumbridge.'' *'The Anima Mundi is the lowest form of divinity possible, and there is no theoretical maximum limit. ' **The Anima Mundi may be the largest “source” of divine power known to exist and grants life to exist, but it also its lowest form: It is the smallest quantum possible, and physical size only expresses its compression amongst matter within space-time. It clumps together to form the higher “tiers” we know in divination. However, Divine Power can theoretically be clumped together at an exponential rate to create higher tiers then we have observed through the rifts: This explains the various power levels of the gods and why they siphon power whenever possible. However, due to the third law, it does not has to comply with the laws of space-time if it would impede the actions of the wielder: this makes it except the issue of the Planck length, and therefore able to be infinitely concentrated if there was an infinite supply available. *'Divine Energy physically reacts only to sentient life. ' **Divine Matter will only trigger a conversion state, besides decay, upon the command of a living, sentient being. There are no documented cases of an inanimate object using divine power. It can also be assumed that since the Anima Mundi state grants life, it has created the life that interacts back and creates a cycle that allows it to protect itself, but logic dictates it must have had a “first action”: Zaros’ legends of “Elder Gods” may solve this. 'Additional - 33 Rintra, Year 6 of the Sixth Age.' Six long years have passed since I devised the Theory of Divine Entropy. While theories are one thing, turning them into engineering has proved to be a taxing experience, and none more so then the Shatterpoint. It has stood there in the laboratory as a monument to my blindness to the truth: my work here is incomplete, but to what extent is a mystery, ranging from a few caveats to an entire rewrite of these laws. Regardless, I must resolve this sooner than later. The Necroviles When I first started to experiment with divinity, I learned quickly that I could, and would not ever, have the power to create or shape life directly. The math behind it showed the level of power I would need to have a power level similar to Guthix: unachievable without either killing the other young gods myself or spend millennia siphoning every single anima rift without interruption, at peak efficiency. But an accident would change this. I had misplaced several Divine Shards within a containment casket that contained some samples of Canifis Gorgavores that I was cultivating to control Gargoyles. I discovered this when the Gorgavores emerged as cannibalistic, flesh-consuming tendrils that had drilled themselves though the tower and into the mortuary. I found them animating the corpses down there, along with some unpleasant tendrils that tried to crush me. After taming the unwieldy samples, I realized that prolonged exposure to the Divine Shards that Guthix has provided us spontaneously mutated plant and animal life: No surprise since Guthix was the God aligned with nature itself. I could finally cultivate new species, but I had no control: every single major evolution on my samples would be random, and could only be replicated though other methods: Necromancy, for example. The randomness factor from the Theory of Divine Entropy means prediction is impossible. In months, I have cultivated approximately 8 sustainable subspecies from the same genus. I have christened them “Necroviles”, as I will admit they are some of the most hideous necromantic creations I have ever observed, from experience or knowledge. Despite this, they are both deadly and useful: A perfect combination for my needs. Necromancy is not the most "holy" or "clean" branch of magic, but it has its own beauty. It reuses energy and materials that otherwise would've been lost forever. But these so-called Necroviles... They are abominations, a desecration of the art that is Necromancy. Hybrid, corrupted versions of actual lifeforms. Disgusting. Barely controllable too. They will turn on Mephiles, like the savage monsters they are. – Ares I chuckled at that passage. I have a failsafe for the Necroviles and you know it my friend. –M Amaze me. – Ares The Necroviles have been decimated at Eagle’s Peak! The Necrovitalia Cognito has been slaughtered, leaving them confused and predatory amongst each other. The Excubitors remain lucid and tame for now, since they operate on an independent mind-set to the others. This won’t stop my Ascension however! –M '' Projects – Incomplete or Ongoing Miniaturised Divine Focus Armadyl and Bandos each brought to Gielinor a grand superweapon: a Divine Focus. They are giant conductors of Divinity, particularly wisps from the local Divination wells. When concentrated enough, they discharge a power enough to decimate entire regions: Or as it was designed for, killing a god. Bandos suffered that fate gloriously. I know how the design works, and now see if I can miniaturize it for personal, or siege-weapon use. I need to have some kind of weapon if a God does come after me or the well. The issue is not the basic enchantments behind it, but material. I need something that can withstand a million more times stress then rock and wood can. Metals are a good start. ''I have to admit, that is a very good concept. Must stop misjudging his intelligence all because of his ‘violent’ personality. – Ares I have tried a thousand alloy mixes, both normal and infused with Divine Tears and wisps, but it still cracks under the pressure. Maybe I need to look at a different perspective regarding the material? –M I have invented a new element! Divinistabium. It is a malleable, conductive metal that is very dense but can be stretched like sinew. However when charged with divine power sources, becomes indestructible. I have crafted a prototype shaped like a staff, which can absorb power through the well or Anima Mundi rifts. It takes minutes with the well, compared with days with the latter, and it only has one potent charge at a time. The tests show while it can’t blow up entire villages, it has the potential to mortally wound someone like Saradomin or Zamorak. –M Fer has returned. I cannot waste time with the Focus anymore. Storing it within Asylum for now. –M While betrayal saw me lose the prototype Divine Focus, these irritating Godless fanatics have squandered the opportunity to use it'' 'against me and let it be destroyed in the destruction of their floating fortress. –M Memory Manipulation, Archival and Sentience I cannot avoid the fact that my Simulacrum is gravely flawed. It is a poor reflection of what I intended. Of these flaws, the gravest of all is that It constantly craves more power, and I must oblige. But I have taken advantage of my lucid moments to find a way to suppression. My recent visit to the Wushanko Isles have provided valuable insight into how Anima creates sentience, though the observations I made on both living and dead Moai. There is a small irony in the fact that we are both creatures of stone, driven by Anima. Though a series of excruciating surgical extractions and experiments that I conducted during routine regeneration sessions, I have managed to extract a core sample of my physical form and transmute it into a plasmodial entity. From there, the trivial extraction of my own energies into it has created a unique colony of wisps around the Well, which provides the necessary access to Gielinor’s Anima Mundi to sustain it. From there, I can direct my energies into it. While seemingly pointless, I can focus my thoughts into it for storage. It is taxing on my mind, but relieves the call to power. From there, the Colony manufactures a concentrated memory fragment that contains the entirety of it. I can reabsorb such memories, and the power used to weave it’s containment, back into my form though physical contact to the forehead. Side-effects of this process have included temporary weakness, temporary short-term amnesia, blurry vision, hallucinations, involuntary reflexes of the arms and spine, cold shivers and the dryness of the mouth. More worrying however is how now these Fragments now are corelessing. I have more than once glimpsed an ethereal image of my past selves around the Well. I am adamant that these are hallucinations, but how can I be sure? By altering my own memories, I have fundamentally destroyed my perception of reality. I cannot trust my own thoughts with impunity now. '''THEY ARE NOT HALLUCINATIONS. Talos communicated with one. From the description he gave on my fleshy youthiness and attire, I believe he interacted with a semi-sentient personification of myself during training in the Lunar Clan. I won’t have my past literally haunt me. I have suspended all the memory extractions, as well as reincorporated as many fragments back into myself from the most recent extractions. However almost 200 memories have been unaccounted for; I must assume they are the ones that have coalesced into these abhorrent personifications. Modifications to certain portants have managed to contain them for transport to the Asylum Vault. I have tasked Emissary Julian to ensure their permanent archival, while also linking their continued study into our Alternate Timeline programme. On a personal note, I concede this was a mistake. I have crossed a line and wholly regret it. -M Mental Divination of Alternate Timelines This is not a new art: Prophets, Seers and Doomsayers have been the staples of most cultures since time immemorial. Also they are greatly unreliable, but I note that the exceptions to these delusions are prominent, accurate and have a loose interweaving pattern. Scientific theory dictates if there is a pattern, there must a way to reproduce it. The usefulness of the clarity of future events is obviously a valuable asset. As in much of my research, I have identified a connection to the Anima Mundi, but in a strange twist, not a potential connection to the consumers of such Anima. I wonder why. One of the original six Emissaries my return to Gielinor summoned, Julian, was a seer and claimed to have the gift of foresight. Though the ‘liberal’ application of invasive techniques and forced meditation, the other Emissaries have isolated a series of external stimuli that trigger visions. Emulation was trivial through the application of my Theory of Divine Entropy. The results were mixed at first. The sight bestowed on the volunteers ranged from bubonic nonsense, to terrifying descriptions of what my former kin called ‘The End of All Things.’ However these were soon dismissed as invalid, as the preceding events described were vastly different to recorded or recollected history. The Epiphany that made this useful came when we reapplied Julian onto the Altar, with my own mind attached. The Epic that Julian and I experienced on the altar almost destroyed him. It was not just a vision, but seemingly an mental transgression, allowing us to pass though to what seems to be an alternate universe. I will not describe what we saw here, for the ramifications if leaked out to other notables would be unthinkable. Instead, the Cryptex will operate that. With mercy I have sworn to Julian that I will not put him through the ordeal again: though the damage done has meant he was not the same man as before, and I do not feel that he will ever recover. He will instead work away from the others on Asylum, working with a band of local Coldmonks to form a Divination Programme. I do not think on it either. Across the months, the Coldmonks have been trained to mass-produce visions, which become chronicled with Physical Divination, then transcribed onto paper. While the stories behind them are meaningless to apply to our universe, the observations made on undiscovered scientific and magical developments within have graced the Paradigm with the mass acceleration of our endeavors. It is the reason that within a few years, I have done more for the art of Divination that those amateurs around the crater have even imagined. To protect the developments, the Chronicles are destroyed upon transcriptions being completed and proofread. Transcriptions are also kept at the Asylum Vault for storage, only be requested for review with the permission of Julian. As such, he has earned the nickname of ‘The Librarian’. I think it suits him. He was born to be a scholar, so reminds me of Ares. No wonder I keep him distant. Simulacrum Repair As I have noted, my Simulacrum form is imperfect and requires constant repair to sustain a ‘healthy’ physiology. These sessions are required every four to five days, though I can bear the pain to a week if necessary, so long as I do not sustain any damage. Damage to the Simulacrum encompasses a wide range of ailments, including physical damage to the silica skin, internal fractures to the ‘internal organs’ and extensive drain of Anima reserves: Including the detonation of one of my ‘Divine Cataclysms’. In such cases, immediate repair is required. The consequences of neglecting such repairs are severe, as I experienced during the journeys following my ascension. The physical form will degrade first, reducing mobility and lifting capacity, then soon followed by diminishing returns on magical potency. Awareness of your surroundings then gets compromised, such as you would feel after a concussion. If these warning symptoms are still ignored, then I can only assume the worse: Physical disintegration and absorption into the Anima Mundi. The process of repair is simple using the Well of Life: Total submersion in the heart of it, ideally when the Anima Laboratory is pumping shard particulates and energy back into the system after a calibration of the Shatterpoint. The process takes approximately three to four hours, though Demonbreath infusions have halved that. Have yet to get Gephis'vros give me the formula for it. Can't just force his hand while he is The Hoardstalker. -M The healing process will leave me incapacitated, though still possessing natural defensive instincts, akin to sleeping. As such I keep myself encased in enchanted ice for the duration, alongside the many defenses the chamber has been protected with. Project Shatterpoint The Shatterpoint is an incredible feat of magical engineering, justified by necessity as my new and pure facsimile approaches. Thorough context is required to understand its existence. Creating a new life from nothing is impossible for anything born of mortal flesh. Even transcendentals can only alter life using existing reagents, of which deliver limited results. I may require a new body, but I will not lower myself by incorporating my essence into any kind of abomination. I also do not have the time to acquire the tools. Some who misunderstand magic say that my Hamatomancy contradicts this law of nature. I say despite the impressive results, it is still manipulation of existing resources: a constant is always maintained. When I ascended through the creation of the divine simulacrum, I circumvented such limitations through the incorporation of the background energy on Freneskae, left behind from the Elders. But it could only create a poor likeness with stone, power and my pain. If I am to become whole again, a source was required. The Stone of Jas is no more. Any potential fragments are now buried beneath miles of rock, lost to future generations who may one day have the tools excavate it: Maybe even reassemble it? So I turned back to Freneskae, which once cradled the Elders. I know this from the explorations after the triumph: Lying at the ends of the spiraling caves are the very shells they once gestated in, emerging to initiate this cycle of reality. In close proximity, the laws of nature obey mortals flesh to an almost unimaginable degree. From something so raw and unrefined, it makes one consider what their crafted tools possessed. It will make the perfect catalyst. There are always complications: Any effort towards moving it fails, regardless of the method and investment of energy. The failed attempts at teleporting the shell concluded that they are anchored as fixed points in time-space. Monuments to creation itself. This is why I have created the Shatterpoint. The Shatterpoint will be the largest portal to ever exist, routing through the World Gate network that Guthix created. The Godless have reacquired the artifacts of my ascension, to be burned up as both fuel and conductors of power. The Anima Spearhead will align the power into the exact point required. When activated the Shatterpoint will generate a focal point at the heart of the targeted eggshell, along with the precipice of the Schwarzschild radius, creating an unstable singularity. The fixed point should counters this, extending enough for physical containment of itself and the contents it encompasses. This is where the “Shatter” part of the name comes in. With the target contained, I then use sheer force to shatter a hole shared between Freneskae and our world, so it can physically occupy both spaces simultaneously. The strain created by merging two points across the universe is immense: 8 Spirit Anchors along critical fault lines in the Spirit Realm will tether the strain between the dimensions. Any risk of dimensional destabilization around the anchors is of no concern of mine. Setback after setback, after setback. The Shatterpoint continues to suffer crippling anomalies that would compromise a safe transferal. I cannot risk a mal-transference and be undone. Have I missed something that interferes with Divine Entropy? -M Organisations Immortues The Necromancy Order for the Imperial Senate of Zaros is the official title of what I now serve. Immortues was founded thousands of years ago by my master, Necrolord Fer ‘Ireth, and seven other leading Necromancer, by the appointment of the Senate. They were there to support the army with disposable troops, along with sometimes developing rituals to turn the tide of battle. However, this changed not soon after the empire fell. It endured the rage of the subsequent God Wars, though eventually only master Fer remained. I, as the Immortue Dux, and Ares as the Apprentice, are the start of a new generation here in the Fifth Age. Has Fer not taught Mephiles anything about what he did with the order? This description is very cheery compared to his recollection. –Ares I know the truth. And I do not care, for his vision with not dominate mine. –M I have renounced my ties to Immortues. I will no longer serve Him or Ares. My life will be my own, and so will they. –M The Paradigm I’m bemused on how little it takes for people to worship others. Viza and several other deluded locals have begun to serve me at the tower and across the region. I will not let that generosity be wasted. A crude theology, twisted from the Book of Ancients, has allowed me to justify their actions and corrupt their minds. I expect them to grow, and already have ideas on how to use them. Stupidly, they have taken examples of my exploits from the remains of the Uzer Library. They revere me as the sacred hero of Immortues: so I will have to shape around this. I have declared a new Paradigm under my command. I also taken ideas from the desert pantheon and created a trinity of myself, Seren and Zaros. I simply chose them as they have the least influence amongst the common populations: I don’t need the other gods discovering me. –M '' The Silver Temple These ignorant knights are one of the few examples of Saradominist Extremism publically condemned. Hawke informed me that they were once a part of the Temple Knights, until they broke the code of chivalry and became exiled sometime just after the founding of Saranthium. And ironically, they are still outcasts today, in an age when the current Temple Knights have all but dismantled the code themselves! I give them credit for breaking frivolous codes in the name of what must be done, but their bigotry against anyone or anything not aligned with the so-called “God of Order” led them to our doorstep on Uzer. Millennia of history and knowledge was wiped out. Their amusingly named leader, Riggly LeMarox, will get his just punishment. ''Bigotry is not a just word for these monsters, Mephiles. They have desecrated graves of those not with a Saradmonist grave marker, burned entire libraries because their content was “objectionable” to their version of the Book of Light, and even conducted mass killings for Saradmonists who do not attend daily sermons. I don’t ever let myself get riled up about things, but they are no better than Zamorak’s own armies, and are sure to be worse. We were lucky to get out of Uzer. – Ares They will no longer concern either of us. Riggly and his commanders are currently being converted into Excubitor Necroviles by the stem. I’ll be sure to make them and their subordinates the first lines in my army. – M '' The Enclave 'page seems to have been damaged in some kind of fire, erasing some critical names. The binding and paper show it was added into the Frostentome later. Most of the text does not match Mephiles' hand. - Darkauro.' The Enclave was the informal name of a little gathering of the Zarosian remnants. It was generally a council between a few lesser Dreams of Mah, any remaining army commanders and any political or guild-based organisations aligned to the Empty Lord, and was almost always stationed in the underground ruins of Kharyrll. It is always a surprisingly relaxed affair, even after players such as ''Unreadable. to the fold after ages apart. It's purpose, apart from the general schmoozing about politics and the past, was to co-ordinate everyone along a general path and avoid internal squabbles. Master Fer represented the order, with me and Ares as his guests. It currently stands with 1 voting powers or members, with the chair of the council rotating every few centuries: *The current chair is unreadable He organizes when the enclave’s meets, and sets up the agenda, but loses his right to vote on anything he directly adds to the agenda. *The council is broken into two tiers, the first being the Power Players: those who existed in the original empire and therefore are the continuation of the empire’s government. They can vote, but also veto the entire thing if they disagree. There are currently 5. *''list of these "Power Players" have been smudged away.'' And then we have the lesser powers: All the organisations, and new paradigms that formed during or after the Betrayal, are here. Each one gets a single vote, but can’t veto. Currently five factions are represented: *Immortues, with Master Fer as our representative. *The Bandits in the Karidian Desert, led by Ali the Ancient. *The 13th Avernic Legions, who represent all the demons still loyal to Zaros. Va’ll Tsutsaroth leads them. *A few of the Foryx Clan still ally with us. They tend to switch representative. *''last lines are unreadable.'' Since Fer disappeared, I have assumed our vote in the Enclave for now. Burn Mark? looked visibly concerned when we arrived without him. I wonder why? – Ares Zaros has returned, and unreadable continues to chair. However Unreadable has been deposed: His seat lays empty, coveted by many of the lesser. My new Paradigm has also caused contention: They have voted to deny us a seat, though by Ares’ vote only. Immortues’ influence continues to slip. –M I will admit I cannot sway my peers like Fer did. I have not lived the centuries that gave him his diplomatic skill. But I’ll be dammed if Mephiles turns the Enclave against me! – Ares I do not need a Proxy War either. It would only attract the attention of Zaros, or worse, the other Young Gods. The Foryx and lesser Dreams of Mah are unstable at best in terms of religious alignment. I therefore will not attend the next Enclave, unless the situation changes. - M The Zeiro Family I know little about this obscure family, apart from some notes Ares sent me. Established in the Eastern Lands, they are opposed to anything “unnatural”. They also revered as very powerful sorcerers. Ares thinks they might have something to do with Fer’s disappearance. I would not call them opposed to anything: just misguided and afraid: a volatile combination. I tracked down Mars, and he confessed Fer’s location to the Zeiro. I don’t know how, why or where, but they have him locked away. I don’t know how long it will take, but I don’t intend to give up. – Ares Take your time. –M People of Note Demons / Infernals Va’ll Tsutsaroth Such a bland character for a Tsutsaroth in charge of the remaining demon legions of Zaros. I met him at the Enclave, debating with several Dreams of Mah over some ancient battle. I think he was born to be more of a tactician than a warrior, as he was quite eloquent with his words and skillful with maps. Gods Armadyl The God of Justice, they tell me. This bird-brained creature may have delusions of grandeur when he comes to his ideology and power, but I won’t deny that he can win a fight when provoked. I snuck into his armies during the Armadyian-Bandosian Conflict last year, and if I had to choose between the two, it would indeed be him. I would rather live in a world of forced peace, pacifisms and bureaucrats then Bandos’ idiocracy. Bandos This lumbering brute got what he deserved. The Big High War God enslaves and conquers without mercy, destroying anything that detracts from the bloodshed. But despite his collection of mentally-incapacitated followers, he is a strategist and does value his closest advisors. However still, he would decimate the world for sport at a notice. He did it before. I did not bother extracting samples from his body: Like him, it gives nothing of worth and takes up space. Faeyrin This ‘Faeyrin’ has become an unexpected thorn in my side after penetrating the Abyss Barrier into the Well Chamber. Was some kind of infernal being, seemingly twisted by the process of ascension to a being just below my own power ‘level’. Only seemed to taunt me as it evaded the Permafrost line with the precision use of the Abyss. Her mistake, however, was entering through the Abyss Wall: I have a trace to work on finding ‘her’ (Seemed to prefer a vaguely feminine form). Icthlarin God of the Underworld. Of all the gods you would think I would have personally met, I have not had the pleasure of being escorted to the afterlife by him, for I cannot. Fer’s resurrection bound my soul to him, and therefor neither Death nor Ichlarin sever my mortal ties, let alone enter the Underworld. I guess it is a mercy for him, not having to protect me. How can one abide escorting every single being to a new life after death, regardless of their deeds, good or bad? He must have abandoned souls across the centuries. These are some intriguing questions that we will never know, my friend. - Ares Guthix Oh, how the mighty have fallen! The God of Balance and Nature, ender of the God Wars and so-called progenitor of Gielinor. He brought the first races here, to our paradise, and then gave us runestones and magic. But then fell into a great slumber? I’m no expert, but I don’t have to sleep anymore, so why would he? He then woke up at the end of the God Wars, exiling the gods and establishing the Edicts. Why wait? I won’t argue his divinity, as I have plenty of practical experience with his remains and tears. I guess the man did not have the guts to do what needed to be done until it was (almost) too late. His death gives way to a new age, and my own rebirth. Saradomin He is probably the most worshiped being on Gielinor since the original God Wars, and for good reason; He is a two-faced hypocrite that can only see in absolutes. He takes what he wants, then rewrites history to suit his favor with followers: Both current and future. Anything he hates he will see eradicated though crusades and divine intervention: His various knightly orders often doing his “divine will”. But despite this, he has The Crown and kingdoms ready to wage war. I won’t be the one to kill him, but I’m sure his day is coming. Seren Goddess of the Elves and the “divine personification” of the Anima Mundi, according to my tomes. I only have so much to go on, since the elven people are so secluded in their grand forests, west of me. I know she brought the strange crystal that the elves use for almost anything practical, and instead shattered herself over being exiled by Guthix. I must gather samples if this is true. "V" Ah, the Divine Hero of my people. I give him credit: he remains one of the few gods I would desire to remain on Gielinor once Sliske’s game ends and the empire emerges. A warrior that desires to protect his people, but at the same time gain personal glory. Though unlike Saradomin, that glory is not as selfish, and really benefits the Fremennik and Moon Clan with inspiration for their heroes (and exiles). I also know that he found The Catalyst and gave us humans Magic again after millennia of dwindling runes: a gift I am truly grateful for. Is it true: V is dead? I think this is the first time in years I’ve felt sad about someone’s death. –M '' Zamorak The betrayer and the instigator of the God Wars. This Super-Mahjarrat stands tall as Saradomin’s bitter rival, offering the alternative of chaos and change, though plotting and strength. While Saradomin’s propaganda projects him as the embodiment of evil, I know better than that. He does not want kingdoms and empires to stand time, stagnating and delaying progress. He incites chaos to change and force the development of the world, regardless of the human cost. I won’t lie: I do see me agreeing with some of his points, but my loyalty is to myself now. His punch-up with Saradomin put him down a peg, and hopefully with time I can finish what he started. ''You take ideals from him, yet still call yourself loyal to Zaros? I’m not sure if you’re crazy or just blind. -Ares '' Zaros The Empty Lord, God the Ancients and Master of Control: These are just a few of his titles. Zaros is the mastermind of thousands of years of history before the God Wars, establishing the largest-ever empire the world ever saw and advancing civilization as a whole from the small tribes and villages that Guthix brought with him aeons ago. His empire’s acts would set in motion the means to my continued existence, grant the knowledge I wield and inspires my acts today. Despite my now divine status and the paradigm, if I was asked, I would gladly serve under him. ''Really? Power can change the most zealous of people, Mephiles. Zamorak was the first; will you be the second? – Ares NEVER! All my work to this point is to re-establish the empire, Ares. What would I do with it? I was never meant to lead kingdoms, give wisdom and give prosperity. I exist to enforce the will of the most ancient and wise of all beings. – M It is already too late. - Ares Elder Gods Across all of history, these strange beings have only been reference in hallowed tones and faint passages that endured the God Wars and more. Zaros seemed to have wrote the most about them in his personal communiqué with the senate, and it both intrigues and terrifies me. They made everything we know to exist, including space-time. They made tools to shape us and the worlds (such as the Stone and Saradomin’s crown), and are the source of divinity. The last passage I found is the one that gives me the chills: “Upon the hallowed day, they will bore this world asunder, drink from its blood, and then consume everything we cherish.” – As dictated by Zaros in the Imperial Senate, unknown, Second Age. I’m no stranger to the end of day prophecies, but considering my work supports their existence, what do I make of it? He did not finish the passage. What eldrich secret has he uncovered? - Ares There has been an awakening; I felt their screams beneath the icy waters of my Well! The Shatterpoint Project must be accelerated. -M Dreams of Mah Azzanadra The Pontifex Maximus back in the empire. But not by choice I think. I only have this unnamed paragraph from the Uzer Archives that describes him: "He is quite the intellectual, focused in his work and always driven. But when you talk to him… it is hard to explain, but his words appeared not hollow, but mouthed. Like he has no real choice, but he also agrees with it. I guess after several thousand years of imprisonment will do that to you. But never backchat to him: He despises it." Sliske Very faint references here as well in the archives. "You know, I used to like him. He was the most charismatic and charming of all of us, not to mention a joker by nature. I spent several hours with him, laughing over the stories he told about “Izzy and the exploding altar”. He even complimented me on how I ‘borrowed’ his barrows armor designs. But now, I have mixing feelings. I see why the others were very cautious around him. He is the most unpredictable of beings, and can start a war upon command." Sliske has turned up in the spotlight. He has no concept about the value of life, seeing it as toys that just need stringing up. And now that he has both the Stone and Staff, he stands on the precipice of a worldwide disaster. I might have something to deal with him in time. -M If you were with your senses again my friend, I would stand by your against him. – Ares I am with my senses, but for once you cannot see the greater picture. –M '' Ptolemos Apart from some faint references in the Empire Codex, I have nothing on this Dream of Mah. But there is a lead to follow here regarding his people’s rejuvenation ritual. ''Wasted effort it seems. Dead, according to his now deceased cult. -M '' Humanoids Ares 'page is mostly missing, clearly torn out along the binding. I've also noticed small watermarks along the small shred left behind. - Darkauro.' …’re part of the Final Experiment. A way to cheat and even defy Death itself. Two half’s of a greater whole. Because of this, we are much like brothers. Fer won’t… Fer ‘Ireth 'this page is missing, clearly torn out by the shredded paper along the binding. Unlike the previous entry, it appears the page was burnt while still in the tome. - Darkauro ' I AM YOUR SLAVE NO MORE! I WON’T BECOME YOUR FINAL EXPERIMENT. –M ''I’ve failed you, Master. Years of your work, slipped though my hands. My punishment: A heart that can still ache. - Ares Hawke Frost Hakwe is a near-human I encountered when I re-confronted Daemonheim. He was an enigmatic and slightly clueless fellow, but I could not resist the intrigue of a human who could control ice. I travelled with him for months on various little skirmishes and adventures, learning ice magic from him and eventually going to Asylum. I just regret that I abandoned him during the Schism, but I did not want him and his own friends involved in my war. I found him, but he looked at me with hate, and never wanted to see me again. I guess it is for the best. -M '' Mark Mark is the public commander of the Godless’ operations, though not their overall leader. His stoic beliefs could jeopardize my work, either through direct conflict or the public discovery of the Paradigm. I can’t have him silenced for now. Maybe misdirect him? Rosaline Hanes I found the name of those Ptolemos cultists and their writings. Looks like that lead may not be dead after all. ''Still searching. She must have a reason for all the hiding. -M '' Talkur He died in Daemonheim, torn in pain, grief, and anger. There is only Mephiles now. ''In one way, I helped him confront his past forever. But in many others, I just made him so much terrible by doing so. I’m so, so sorry. - Ares Viza She was a simple experiment turned into a useful agent. An attempt to recreate the spell that made me and Ares revived her a shambling corpse. Her kardidian royalty meant nothing to me: it was her finesse with 4 longbows and the ability to animate her wrappings that did. I never intended to let her live so long, but I guess I have regained more of my humanity then I thought. I feel her pass. The Nihil must have eaten her. I do hope she has given me enough time. No more writing: I confront my work now! –M He is here, I can feel it! Master, get ready! - Ares '' Locations - Worlds Asylum Asylum is the name of Hawke’s homeworld. Apparently situated somewhere New Domina and Infernus, it is a harsh world of endless nights, frigid temperatures, and endless ocean. There is no land mass on the planet, and instead is covered with icebergs and ice flows that never melt and flow with the currents. It is eerily solemn: especially when you look upon the cloudless skies that shimmer with thousands of stars. Hawke’s people live a nomadic lifestyle, shifting around the planet every few years to established sites that are the most habitable for life. But apart from this, it is not unlike the nomad lifestyle my blood comes from. Freneskae The passages from the Gaia Codex speak of the prime world: a world where it all began for our universe. Freneskae is described as a lifeless, toxic world of smoke, ash, and volcanos. But despite this, it was the origin of the Mahjarrat and their rival tribes. Zaros himself decreed in the Senate Records that no being should attempt to visit Freneskae, upon penalty of death. I wonder why? ''You either choke, burn alive, get struck by lightning or get dissolved. The only reason you would ever go there would be to investigate the legends surrounding Zaros’ “Elder Gods”. - Ares If the Elder Gods did exist, they would be from there. My theory of Divine Entropy is cornerstoned by their theoretical existence. I must confirm my theory. –M '' As I write this, Freneskae is tearing me apart slowly. I may not breathe, but I can still feel the air-tear my insides apart. My skin is burning from scorched ash. This book grants some relief as I stand within what I think was a Zarosian outpost. The source of Anima I detected is so close now. I won’t let my fragile form stop me from Ascension! - M '' Infernus Home of the Demons and other Avernic races, this plain is a cauldron of fire, brimstone and lakes of lava. I have little knowledge of this place as I have never visited, but I do know many of its architectural elements where copied when our base at Uzer was established. It was also one of the first worlds that Zaros annexed as he constructed the empire. The Runespan The Runespan is one of the most mystical places known to exist in my eyes. The Runecrafting Guild discovered it not much later than when Fer disappeared. The collection of floating isles amongst an endless gas field is home to Runic energies that were much purer than anything we know on Gielinor. I became a little intoxicated with it, and spent a few weeks there to enhance my energy absorption techniques. ''A few weeks? I heard from that Frosty fellow that you spent months there because the Esswraiths intoxicated you with images from your past. Apparently, they prey on some of the humans to absorb node power and rejuvenate their own biological essence. – Ares Don’t remind me about Elektra. –M '' Locations – Physical The Tower of Life It is both my sanctuary and my prison. The Tower was constructed a few years ago by alchemists who wished to abuse the Well of Life’s power in the name of science, but soon evacuated when some creature they brought to life turned against them. I and Ares first investigated the tower just after that story reached the travelers at the nearby bar. The tower itself is not that impressive: standard construction, apart from the complex piping system that pumps the water around. The Well is what makes it sacred. ''He rightly calls it a prison. It may house the only thing that can sustain him, but it also keeps him from causing harm as I lose control over his mind. – Ares I have reshaped the chambers in ice to keep the sacred waters pure, along with diving the altar chambers into both habitation for my assistants and creatures, along with labs for my experiments. The chamber entrance has been also reshaped with unbreakable doors and mechanical deadlock. It may not stop Ares from entering via the Shadow Realm, but I can still prevent the Ardounge Army retaking the tower for the kingdom. – M '' The Vault The Vault is my secondary fortification, and was a gift when Hawke departed for worlds unknown. It is an underground facility within a secluded polar iceberg on Asylum, making travel to it impossible via teleport due to the volatile artic storms. It is merely used as either overflow or secondary storage for my valuable equipment, experiments or assets. ''I have no interest to breach that vault: The tower remains the most useful place when it comes to seeing what he's up to. – Ares. ''Miscellaneous Notes'' ''An Ode to Woes'' odd...this wasn't here when we transcribed this...-Donnel You may think that the Godless ought to prevail, and be victorious all safe and sound. All the young gods banished once more, and their henchpeople nowhere around. But there’s no happy endings, not here and not now, this tale is all sorrows and woes. You may dream that justice and peace win the day, but that’s not how the story goes. You might think that two conjurers, both wise and both bold, would live till a nice ripe old age, but I’m sad to say I have bad news for you, the curtain rings down on the stage. Yes there’s no happy endings, not here and not now, this tale is all sorrows and woes. You might dream that justice and peace win the day, but that’s not how the story goes. I once loved a girl, and she thought well of me, we thought we’d be happy together, but now I’m alone as you can well see, her soulless corpse defending me. There’s no happy endings, not here and not now, this tale is all sorrows and woes. You might dream that justice and peace win the day, but that’s not how the story goes. The world is ignorant, inviting of discord and dismay. You might think that you children will lead pleasant lives, but that’s not how the story goes. People will smile at the end of the day. My people will be better off. But to you there will be nothing but gloom and despair, that’s just how the story goes. That’s just how the story goes. Category:Custom Content Category:Lore Category:Books Category:Immortues